The present invention relates to a method of positioning an original image or images in s desired position or positions on a copy paper in a copying machine during a copying operation of the latter and an apparatus performing the same.
A copying machine, in which an original paper is illuminated by an illumination device supported movably relative to the original paper to expose a photosensitive member with an image on the original paper to thereby form an electrostatic latent image of the original image thereon, the latent image thus formed is developed by toner to form a visual image and then the latter is transferred to a copying paper, has been known.
In copying an original paper or papers by such copying machine, it is desirable, in some case, to arbitrarily set a position or positions of an image (or images) on a copy paper regardless of its position (or positions) on the original paper (or papers). This is particularly true when image portions on a single or plural original sheets are to be composed on the single copying paper. However, there have been no means provided in such copying machine, which can perform such function.